Libero
Newsletter Vol. 2015-04 I want to focus this main article on the position of LIBERO Lee-Beh-Roh (stress on Lee). I have used this term in both conditioning sessions and in past newsletters and have come to realize that most parents / fans as well as most of the players do not know much about the libero. Even former players (depending on their age) do not understand this position. The easiest part of explaining the libero, is that they are the player with the different colored uniform. The reason for the different uniform is because the libero has their own set of rules that apply only to them. By definition, the libero is a designated defensive specialist. They are usually (but, not always) the best passer on the team. History: Libero was first introduced at the 1998 world championships (international rules). This is why former players (prior to 1998) do not know this position - it did not exist. NCAA adopted this position in the 2000 season. NFHS (National Federation of High School - the rules we follow) adopted this position in the 2006-2007 season. The special rules that apply only to the libero are as follows: *A team can only have 1 libero, though you can switch the libero between sets. (Note: International rules are different, they allow 2 liberos, but only 1 can be in the game at a time) *A libero is restricted to only performing as a back row player. *A libero cannot contact the ball above the height of the net, regardless of where they are on the court. This prohibits the libero from attempting a back row attack. *A libero cannot block or even attempt to block a hit. *A libero can be used as a setter, but with the following restrictions: *If standing behind the 10 ft line, the libero can set open handed above their head. *If standing in front of the 10 ft line, the libero can only underhand pass set. *A libero cannot start a set. In games you will notice that the libero replaces a starting player only after the starting line-up is verified by the referee. *A libero can replace any back row player (called replacement vs substitution). This includes replacing different back row players at different times of the set. *Replacements are unlimited (vs limit of 18 substitutions per set). *Replacements cannot occur after the whistle is blown to start a play. *Replacements do not stop the play of the game, nor does the coach have to inform the referee. They just occur. (vs substitutions which stop play and the referee must be involved) *A libero (and the player they are replacing) enter and exits the court from behind the 10 ft line (vs substitutions enter and exit in front of the 10 ft line). *When a libero exits the court, the entering player must be player that the libero had replaced. *When a libero exits the court, they must remain off the court for 1 play. With the following exception: **If replacing the server, the libero is allowed to immediately re-enter the game. **This is called a double libero replacement. **In this case, the libero does not have to physically leave the court. **From a parent / fan perspective, this may be confusing because you will see a non-libero exit behind the 10 ft line and another non-libero enter behind the 10 ft line. While at the same time the libero moves to the serving location. *The libero can only serve for 1 player. *The use (and even designation) of a libero is optional. A team is not required to have a libero. Yes, there are many restrictions on the libero, but there is one very significant advantage of using a libero. With the exception of 1 play, the libero is constantly in the game and in the back row. Having your best (or nearly best) passer always in the back row to pass the opponents hits dramatically improves the team. The best example I can give is the 2014 Crestwood men's team, who went 9-3 with a very good libero, then he was hurt. After his injury, they went 1-3. I stressed in my last newsletter that passing is the most important technique in the game and the libero is the best of the passers. As a coach, it is the 1st position I determine and set-up a large part of the line-up around when and who the libero will replace.